Humans
These humans are the humans who fall into the Console Universe in the movie Ze Console Wars: Power to the Players. Note: The creator, JackiiAnimations actually got these from Futaba and was so kind to make Nijura or Futaba their last names. Or, if they're based off a character from the Hentai visual novel Suigetsu, she would make their last names Suigetsu. Why did she include most Futaba characters? They appeared in this page on the OS-tan collections wikihttps://www.ostan-collections.net/wiki/index.php/Nijiura_and_Futaba_Characters Which mean, the characters do NOT belong to her except for Kate Inkuru, Xavier Ruben, Asuka Daku, Sakura Naha, (Not to be mistaken for Sakura/Hana Madobe.), Alice Seisen and Wakatabayashi Seisen. Toshiaki Nijura Toshiaki Nijura is a 19 year old man with shaggy, short brown hair. He lives in a building in The Internet alone, unless he invites Emui Madobe, Taeko Madobe, Nisen Madobe or Saseko Madobe to his house. Whenever Emui makes a mistake, he laughs and helps her. Whenever Emui crashes, he is patient and helps her. And he is certainly nice to his friends. His relationship with Xavier/Xbox 360 is not too close, but they're cool with each other. Toshiaki also likes Megannekos (Girls who wear glasses), including Nisen. Kiri Suigetsu Kiri is a tall woman with silver-blue hair that looks like the color of Inkuru's hair from No Sekai. It is long and reaches down to the middle of her back. She is 22 Years old and she works as a maid for Inori Aizawa. She has a younger sister named Yukiko and Kiri worries about her a lot. Kiri likes to hang out with Hana Madobe and Daiginjou Futaba. Hana is best friends with Kiri and Aimi Madobe who hang out toghether a lot. Yukiko Suigetsu Yukiko is Kiri's younger sister and she works as Inori's assistant maid. Yukiko and her sister get treated very well by Inori, and get payed a lot. Especially Yukiko, being the one who expresses her ideas more. Yukiko has dark scarlet eyes and the same colored hair as Kiri. She is 18 years old and she is friends with Nanami Madobe. Akachouchin Futaba Akachouchin Futaba is a 9 year old girl who hangs out with Hanaki Madobe, Hana's sister. Aka and Hanaki always drink sake together (Though Aka's is always getting its alcohol removed due to being such a young girl) and Aka is often curious about how humans make babies. She never gets to find out, due to either Hanaki, Hana or her older cousin Daiginjou trying to hide it from her. And they're doing a GREAT job at doing that. Aka is really good at making sake, though she does sit the kuchikami way of chewing the ingredients and spitting them out onto the pot to ferment. Aka is often seen serving her sake to Hanaki, but after too much sake, Hana pulls Aka away from him and feeds him Royal milk tea. And maybe Secchan Madobe and Hacchan Madobe join the table to drink it, too. Daiginjou Nijiura Daijinjou is a 24 year old who likes serving Akachouchin's sake and her #1 customer is who other than Hanaki Madobe. She is mostly seen with dog ears and wears red paper lanterns for earrings. She always likes to invite Kiri Suigetsu and Hana Madobe, Hanaki's sister, to her house and eat together. Daijinjou even encouraged Hana to start drinking, and now every weekend they come together and, you guessed it: drink. Daijinjou and Toisen Madobe like to hang out with each other and even invite Eigyouseki Nijura to talk after work. Daigin also has a secret crush on Toisen. 「Kakkou Nijiura」 Kakkou seems like a very shady guy when he's in The Internet, but he's actually a very nice guy. His nickname is 「」 for some odd reason in there, due to being a thing known as a "Anonymous Lurker". Or an "Anonymous Troller", even though he's not really a troller. Kakkou can change his look anytime he wants, and sometimes stalk people when he gets into a tormentous nature. Kakkou gets seen less and less every time Hana, Hacchan, Secchan or starts crying. And whenever Xbox 360 erases the history on The Internet, Kakkou gets a smaller memory of Inori Aizawa, the rest of the browser girls, Hana and her family and Xavier. Eigyyouseki Futaba Eigyouseki Futaba is a man with a cat shaped green hat that he wears whenever he is out on The Internet. He works in the office where Yamada Nijura, Winettia Kanobi and Toisen Madobe and gets there with Toisen. To celebrate the days he gets promoted, he goes out to The Web Bar to drink with his friends and occasionally invites Daiginjou. He is very kind, and sometimes nervous when talking to certain people, including Daiginjou. He always relies on Toisen to help him talk to certain people. And, he has a crush on Daiginjou which makes Toisen his rival but Toisen doesn't know this. Shitsuji Astar Shitsuji Astar is a boy somehow, just somehow related to Edgy Aizawa and Inori Aizawa but is actually related to Homaru Astar and Maru Astar. He is calm, polite and quite shy. His hair is like a shorter version of Xavier's hair, but less shiny and a slivery brown. He likes sheep, and he likes herding them with Inu Tii, who actually sort of likes him and Shitsuji likes her too. He is also friends with Homeo Madobe and they tell secrets to each other a lot. Waha Suigetsu Waha, nicknamed Suzi or Yamato is a three year old girl who is based off TWO things: Originally, Waha was based off a character from the hentai visual novel Suigetsu and then, by JackiiAnimations, got based sort of by Yama from No Uchi, who was ALSO based on Suzaran Yamato. Waha is EXTREMELY small and she always does Peppy Tegami's iconic smile. She wears a mix of Yamato and Suzi's shirt, a white shirt with pink, green and white striped sleeves and a star on it, a slight change from the original Waha, and she has her classic tan bandana over her short brown hair. Musu Suigetsu Musu is Waha's Older sister who is one foot taller and she wears blue and red (vs. Waha's Pink and Green) and Musu is based off Yamato, just like Waha. Choia Suigetsu Choia is Waha's... Um, "Human Pet". She only wears a pink sweater and red panties. She also has a red collar that says "Choia" on it. She has dark grey hair with a low ponytail and an ahoge that looks like Emui's ahoge. Homaru Astar Homaru has a weird relation to what is known as the Aizawa girls (From Singapore.) Including Inori and Edgy, like her brother. Homaru likes wearing sweaters with edgy or bizarre slogans and is really busty, almost as busty as Vert. She has long black hair and she likes TCGs. (Trading Card Games). She has a relationship with Bandai and likes chocolates and sweets. She likes to roleplay and is very popular on The Internet. She lives with Taeko Madobe, Yamada Madobe (Who is not in the Madobe (Windows OS) family, but is somehow related to them.) and Edgy Aizawa. She also is laid-back and clueless about The Internet, Console High School, and even the entire Gamindustri. She used to have relationships with Nisen Madobe and Hana Madobe, but now she does not remember them. The Nijiura Maids These a Top Row, From Left: Inai-san, Dunbine from the anime Aura Battler Dunbine, Shibai-san, Shitai-san, Usai-san. Middle Row, From Left: Nemui-san, Kurai-san, Yakui-san, Yowai-san, Dorei-san. Bottom Row, From Left: Kudoi-san, Modoi-san, Medoi-san, Hidoi-san, Madoi-san. Chikoi-san Chikoi17, from "Chikkoi" (ちっこい, "Small") is about the size of Windows CE. Her teeny-tiny stature leads to much abuse by Toshiaki, though whether or not this is intentional is unexplained. Due to her size, she hangs out with CE-tan most often, though she also hangs out with the net characters18 Makibishi (the small, grey, pointy one) and Mobiko (the small green one in the chef's hat). Chikoi has short blue hair and an orange maid's uniform. Dorei-san Dorei19 is a slave. She is stoic about her plight, never showing much emotion. The most obvious "joke" here is that she is the only dark-skinned maid. She exhibits great strength, possibly gained from being shackled to large weights constantly. She hangs around with Shitai-san and Yakui-san frequently. Her uniform is tattered at the bottom, and varies in colour, usually sticking to a dirty olive green. Hidoi-san Hidoi20 (ひどい, Awful), is terrible at everything she does. Like ME-tan, she tries quite hard, but sadly she ends up failing even more than the Freeze Master herself. She is especially terrible at cooking, and is often subjected to abuse due to her uselessness. To add insult to injury, she also frequently experiences bad luck. She has brown hair held back in a pair of twintails, and a light greyish-blue outfit. Inai-san Inai21 ("not here") is an invisible maid. Typically she's depicted in pictures as a bowl of food with no one at it, or a shadow. When she DOES appear, she has long black hair and a green camo maid's uniform. Kudoi-san Kudoi22 takes her name from "Kudoi" (くどい, "Verbose"). She is a chatterbox, often filling up the page with meaningless prattle. Despite this, she's very sweet. She keeps her orange hair tied up in a ponytail, and her outfit is pink. Her birthday is the 11th of October. Kurai-san Kurai23 gets her name from "Kurai" (暗い or くらい, "Gloomy") or "Kuro" (黒, "Black"). Her outlook on life is grim, and she sometimes dresses in Gothic-Lolita style. She doesn't really smile. She keeps her black hair tied back in braids, wears glasses and a lemonhead hairclip, off-setting her black maid's outfit. Kurai can be seen in a Homeo 4koma here.24 Madoi-san Madoi25 gets her name from "Madoi" (惑い or まどい, "Bewilderment"), leading her to share some personality traits with Osaka from Azumanga Daioh. Everything confuses her and she frequently gets lost. She wears a black outfit with bandages on the upper parts of the sleeves, and short red hair. Medoi-san Medoi26 was the first of the maids, her name being a pun on the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "Maid", "Meido". "Medoi also happens to be slang for "Bother" or "Troublesome", leading her personality to be apathetic as she thinks everything is a burden. In some instances, she seems to be Toshiaki's personal Maid. She has a pet cat, also named "Medoi". Her maid outfit is a greyish brown, and her birthday is April 21st, 2004. Modoi-san Modoi27 takes her name from "Modokashii" (もどかしい, "Feeling Impatient"). As a result, she is extremely impatient and easily agitated. She gets little work done because she doesn't have the patience for it. Her outfit is blue, and her birthday is the 18th of July. Nemui-san Nemui28 takes her name from "Nemui" (眠い or ねむい, "Sleepy") or "Nemuri" ("To Sleep"). She is sleepy constantly and carries a pillow with her everywhere in case of an accidental nap. She seems to suffer from narcolepsy, though the naps she takes doesn't aleviate her tiredness at all. She wears a deep brown outfit, matching her shoulder-length brown hair. She also wears glasses. Shibai-san Shibai29 is an actress maid who wears makeup, unlike the other maids. She wears a red and gold Cheongsam under her apron, and keeps her sea-green hair cropped into a bob cut. Not much information could be found on her. Shitai-san Shitai30, from "Shitai" (死体 or したい, "Corpse") and the phrase "Shitai" (したい, "I want to Do It"), is a very lewd corpse. Unlike some other net characters that have been seen, she is NOT a zombie; she is a fully dead, immobile, unsentient corpse. Her skin has turned to a sickly ashen blue, but despite this, she manages to stay pretty. She sports long emerald-green hair and a dark orange maid outfit, which due to "uneartly spirits", always seems to be pushed up, revealing her panties in some way. This, combined with her "behavior" (whatever the behavior of a corpse can be called) has earned her a reputation as a bit of a nymphomaniac. She is often seen in the company of one or more other maids, usually being dragged around in some way. Usai-san Usai31 gets her name from Usagi (兎 or うさぎ, "Rabbit") and "Urusai" (ウルサイ, "Shut Up!"). She is a bunny girl who only wants peace and quiet, but never gets her message across properly. Instead of saying "Urusai", it comes out "Usai" ("Shup!"), meaning no one takes her seriously. She wears a bright blue outfit (matching the bunny ear headband she has) and sports long, blonde hair, and a clock necklace. Yakui-san Yakui32 has her name come from "Yakuji" (やくじ, "Medicine"). She is addicted to pharmaceuticals and is often pictured drooling or with a crazed look in her eye. One of the maids featured in the fighting game Nijikaku, one of her attacks involves transporting the opponent to a spinning, brightly and starkly yellow and purple striped world, leading one to believe that she experiences psychadelic hallucinations regularly. She has been known to give out advice on medicines to passerby in the drug store (noteably Homeo), though whether this was good or bad advice is subject to speculation. She is frequently seen donning handcuffs, due to her nature being dangerous. She also wears a light blue outfit with bob-cut purple hair. Yowai-san Yowai33 ("frail") is, like her namesake, fragile. She is near-constantly depicted with blood coming out of her mouth or nose, and is usually quite weak. She wears back-length black hair and a brown uniform, and a cross around her neck. Yasuppoi-kun and Chikaku-tan Chikaku-tan is a young girl who works at Nettu Pizza. Besides 4096, Nisen Madobe is her best customer. And on break sometimes, she likes to follow Nisen around, sometimes walking out of the Pizza House. Chikaku wears a red bob cut, (which is not really unlike Nisen's blue bob,) and 2 strips of bacon where Nisen's cat ears would be. She also has a maid ruffle made out of tomato stems. She usually wears a yellow dress covered in pizza toppings, and in other times, a solid yellow dress with long sleeves. Other times wearing a dress with a long sleeved coat, and rarely wearing a leotard with the coat. | Pizza's personality is sort of a contradiction; while she is a typical little girl, running around and getting into trouble, when approached, she often gets shy. Given the resemblance and the amount of time they spend together, people have mistaken Pizza for 2k's daughter.49 Pizza seems to care deeply about 2k-tan.50 Pizza is often seen hanging out with XP-kun as well. Given her love of DON'ing stuff, coupled with his strength and gentle demeanor around kids, the two make a natural pair. There have also been pictures of Pizza-tan as an older teenager or young woman51 with XP-kun, something not seen with 2k-tan. Given the amount of time they spend together and one or two pictures of them together in a romantic/semi-romantic context, it could be implied that Pizza has a crush on XP-kun, though this lacks ample evidence. (What evidence IS there, though, is quite shocking and could imply an undertone of malicious intent towards her relationship with 2k-tan, given that 2k-tan loves XP-kun, too. (Warning; NSFW)52 (This cold, manipulative side of Pizza-tan might be taken from her brother, who has shown those signs on more than one occasion.) Pizza's favourite activities include following around 2k-tan (though she can sometimes be rather shy when 2k talks to her, possibly out of being starstruck)53, hanging out with XP-kun, running around, and DON'ing things (sometimes people, usually to startle them in childish fun). Her catchphrases include "DON!" (lit. "BAM!") and "Pya" or "Pyaaa"(with a's dragged out for effect; both a play on her name). She is occasionally seen with her older brother, Pizza-kun, who usually tends to be protective of her. Pizza-kun, like Pizza-tan, spends plenty of time with 2k-kun, though unlike Pizza-tan, 2k-kun is the one to get bashful at times when they're together. This, along with images of the two, has slightly implied a relationship between the two54, however it remains somewhat unconfirmed. The majority of the pictures of the two show Pizza-kun as an assistant of sorts to 2k-kun, implying that he might also work in the office. However, lone pictures of Pizza-kun run the gambit from professional to downright nymphomaniac. He seems to be effeminate, though cold, usually keeping a very calm, serene demeanor. Unlike his sister, he is not prone to outbursts of physical activity (no DONs or "Pyaaaa"s), this likely being due to his age compared to hers (young adult vs young child). With this in mind, he keeps up a very professional public demeanor, though is fine with letting it all hang out in private. Though he seems to enjoy drinking55, he is not really pictured going out for drinks with the guys after work. Like Pizza-tan, Pizza-kun sports a short red haircut, similar to 2k-kun's, with the same bacon and tomato sprig that his younger sister has. He wears a suit, not unlike 2k-kun's, though his is yellow and has pizza toppings on the front. Like 2k-kun, he is sometimes seen sporting a matching cape, though this is more common to Pizza-kun than 2k-kun. Both brother and sister both carry the same expression near constantly (something close to `v´ or `∀´), which has come across as cute, cold, and sinister all rolled into one, depending on the subtle nuances and the context of the picture. In some way, they could be implied to be Chinese, since Chinese characters are sometimes seen with closed-eye expressions in Anime and Manga. However, that is merely speculation, with no basis in the art's context. Kahari Shiyonkyoku Work in progress. Also see Peri Inkuru's PCNS Wiki page https://pinkuchan-no-sekai.wikia.com/wiki/Peri_Inkuru Peri Inkuru's PCNU Wiki page https://pinkuchan-no-uchi.wikia.com/wiki/Peri_Inkuru